Talmud
Der Talmud (hebräisch: תלמוד, Belehrung, Studium) ist nach dem Tanach – der jüdischen Bibel – das bedeutendste Schriftwerk des Judentums. thumb|Talmud: Beginn des Traktats „Berachoth“. In der Mitte Mischna und Gemara (beginnend ab Zeile 14, ersichtlich durch die Großbuchstaben „גמ“ als Abkürzung für Gemara), innen (hier: rechter Rand) der Kommentar von Raschi, außen (hier linker Rand) spätere Kommentare Er ist sehr viel umfangreicher als die Bibel; vollständige Ausgaben kommen auf fast 10.000 Seiten in einem Dutzend Bänden. Es gibt verschiedene Traditionen des Talmud. Entstehung und Bedeutung Der Talmud liegt in zwei großen Ausgaben vor. Nach Umfang und inhaltlichem Gewicht ist der Talmud Bavli, der Babylonische Talmud, das bedeutendere Werk. Er entstand in den relativ großen, geschlossenen jüdischen Siedlungsgebieten, die nach der Zerstörung Jerusalems durch die Römer im judenfreundlicheren Perserreich existierten, genauer gesagt in Sura und Pumbedita. Als maßgebliche Autoren gelten die Rabbiner Abba Arikha (genannt Raw), Samuel Jarchinai (Mar) sowie Rab Aschi. Daneben steht der erheblich kürzere, in seinen Bestimmungen oft weniger strenge und weniger wichtige Talmud Jeruschalmi, der in Palästina entstand und daher der Palästinische oder Jerusalemer Talmud genannt wird. Hier gilt nach jüdischer Tradition, die auf Maimonides zurückgeht, als wichtigster Autor Rabbi Jochanan. Wenn einfach vom Talmud gesprochen wird, ist in der Regel der Babylonische Talmud gemeint. Mehrere Erwähnungen von Jesus von Nazareth im Talmud gelten als einer der Belege für dessen historische Existenz. Der erste Druck des Talmud stammt von Daniel Bomberg, einem aus Antwerpen gebürtigen Christen, der zwischen 1516 und 1539 in Venedig tätig war. Die von Bomberg eingeführte Folio-Zählung wird heute noch benutzt. Aufbau und Inhalt Es gibt verschiedene Methoden der Stoffgliederung im Talmud: Überlieferungsschichten Kernstück des Talmud ist die Mischna (hebräisch: משנה (Lehre durch) Wiederholung). Es handelt sich hierbei um jenen Teil der Tora (תורה), den Gott nach jüdischer Tradition Moses am Berg Sinai mündlich geoffenbart hat und der in der Folgezeit auch zunächst nur mündlich weitergegeben, in den beiden ersten Jahrhunderten n.Chr. schließlich aber doch kodifiziert wurde. Ihre endgültige Form gefunden hat die in Hebräisch abgefasste Mischna im 2. Jahrhundert n.Chr. unter redaktioneller Federführung von Jehuda ha-Nasi. Sie ist im babylonischen und im palästinischen Talmud im wesentlichen identisch. Die zweite Schicht des Talmud ist die Gemara (aramäisch: גמרא Lehre, Wissenschaft), die aus Kommentaren und Analysen zur Mischna in aramäischer Sprache besteht. Sie sind die Frucht umfangreicher Diskussionen unter jüdischen Gelehrten insbesondere in den Akademien von Sura und Pumbedita. Ausgehend von den meist rein juristischen Fragestellungen wurden Verbindungen zu anderen Gebieten wie Medizin, Naturwissenschaft, Geschichte oder Pädagogik hergestellt. Auch wurde der eher sachliche Stil der Mischna mit diversen Fabeln, Sagen, Gleichnissen, Rätseln etc. angereichert. Die Gemara war zwischen dem 5. und 8. Jahrhundert n.Chr. abgeschlossen. Anders als die einheitliche Mischna weicht die Fassung der Gemara in der babylonischen und der palästinischen Talmudausgabe voneinander ab. Beim Babylonischen Talmud kommen schließlich als dritte Schicht die Kommentare aus späterer Zeit hinzu. Hervorzuheben sind insofern insbesondere jene von Rabbi Schlomo ben Jizchak (genannt „Raschi“), einem im 11. Jahrhundert in Frankreich und Deutschland wirkenden Talmud-Gelehrten. Die ständige Fortentwicklung der Tradition durch Diskussionen, Kommentare und Analysen prägt den durchgängig dialektischen Stil des Talmud. Das bevorzugte Mittel der Darstellung ist der Dialog zwischen verschiedenen rabbinischen Lehrmeinungen, der am Ende zu einer Entscheidung führt und den maßgeblichen Stand der Tradition wiedergibt. Üblicherweise sind die einzelnen Textteile so angeordnet, dass sich die Mischna in der Mitte jeder Seite befindet. Links und unten wird sie L-förmig von der Gemara umrahmt. Der Textstreifen am oberen Innenrand einer Seite enthält die Kommentare Raschis, der am Außenrand und ggf. am unteren Rand schließlich etwaige weitere Kommentare. Funktionale und stilistische Einteilung Quer zur bereits genannten Einteilung des Talmud in die drei Überlieferungsschichten steht die Einteilung in die praxisnahe Auslegung der gesetzlichen Vorschriften (Halacha, הלכה) und die erzählerischen und erbaulichen (homiletischen) Betrachtungen (Aggada, אגדה). Sie findet sich nur in den beiden Kommentarschichten, jedoch kaum in der nahezu ausschließlich aus Halacha bestehenden Mischna. In seinem Gedicht Jehuda Ben Halevy vergleicht Heinrich Heine die Halacha mit einer „Fechterschule, wo die besten dialektischen Athleten (…) ihre Kämpferspiele trieben“. Die Aggada, die er fälschlich „Hagada“ nennt, sei indes „ein Garten, hochphantastisch“, in dem es „schöne alte Sagen, Engelmärchen und Legenden“ gebe, „stille Märtyrerhistorien, Festgesänge, Weisheitssprüche (…).“ Sachliche Einteilung Eine dritte Gliederungssystematik schließlich fußt auf sachlichen Prinzipien. Beide Talmude sind, wie die ihnen zugrundeliegende Mischna, in 6 „Ordnungen“ (Seder, סדר) eingeteilt, diese wiederum in 7 bis 12 Traktate (masechet, מסכת). Die Traktate wiederum bestehen aus Abschnitten und letztlich aus einzelnen Mischnajot. Die Titel der Ordnungen lauten: * Seraim (זרעים, „Aussaat“): Landwirtschaftliche Abgaben an Priester, sozial Bedürftige, Fremdlinge * Moed (מועד, „Festzeiten“): Fest- und Fasttage * Naschim (נשים, „Frauen“): Familienrecht * Nesikin (נזיקין, „Schäden“): Straf- und Schadensersatzrecht * Kodaschim (קדשים, „Heiligtümer“): Opferkult u.a. * Tohorot (טהרות, „Reinigungen“): Reinheit von Opferstätten u.a. Sprache Neben dem Hebräischen ist vor allem Aramäisch Sprache des Talmuds. Der Talmud wird gewöhnlich in den Originalsprachen studiert. Im Jüdischen Verlag erschien 1929 bis 1936 die erste und bisher einzige vollständige und unzensierte deutsche Übersetzung des Babylonischen Talmud. Die Übersetzung stammt von Lazarus Goldschmidt. Diese Ausgabe umfasst 12 Bände. Im Seitenaufbau weicht sie von den gängigen Ausgaben ab. Die Mischna ist in Kapitälchen gesetzt. Darunter folgt die Gemara im normalen Satz. Sie wird jeweils mit dem in Großbuchstaben gesetzten Wort „Gemara“ eingeleitet. Zusätzliche Anmerkungen zur Mischna oder Gemara sind als Fußnoten gesetzt. In der Originalausgabe und in den Nachdrucken gibt es nur ein Inhaltsverzeichnis pro Band, kein Gesamtverzeichnis für alle Bände. Auch die Einteilung in Sektionen geben diese Verzeichnisse nicht wieder. Sogenannte „Talmud-Zitate“ im Antisemitismus/Antijudaismus In judenfeindlichen Publikationen werden seit dem Mittelalter Stellen aus dem Talmud zitiert, um die jüdische Tradition in Misskredit zu bringen.Christian Blendinger: [http://www.sonntagsblatt-bayern.de/archiv01/27/woche4.htm Kirchliche Wurzeln des Antisemitismus (Rezension zu: Hannelore Noack: Unbelehrbar?)]; in: Sonntagsblatt Bayern, 27/2001. Blendinger schreibt dort: „Gegenstand der Untersuchung ist der Umgang der Christen mit dem Talmud (…) Entstellte Talmudzitate aus den Jahren 1848 – 1932 zum Zweck der Aufwiegelung gegen Juden und Judentum (…) Aber die Botschaft des Buches ist unüberhörbar: ‚Der Schoß ist fruchtbar noch, aus dem dies kroch.‘ (B. Brecht) Für Christen immer neu erschreckend ist, dass dieser Schoß eben auch der ‚Schoß der Kirche‘ war, der zwar ihre Kinder mütterlich umfing, die ‚draußen‘ aber, vor allem die Juden, ausgrenzte und so den Massenmord im Hitlerreich zwar nicht verursachte, wohl aber emotional vorbereiten half.“ Teilweise handelt es sich bei den „Zitaten“ um schlichte Fälschungen. Aber auch die echten Zitate sind in der Regel aus dem Zusammenhang gerissen und missachten die im Talmud vorherrschende Form der dialogischen Annäherung an ein Thema. Talmudische Diskussionen zwischen den Positionen einzelner Rabbinen und verschiedener Schulen spiegeln den Prozess der Verschriftlichung der mündlich überlieferten Tora. In solchen Auseinandersetzungen werden oft auch bewusst abstruse Thesen (etwa: „Nichtjuden sind keine Menschen“) in die Diskussion geworfen, um sie daraufhin im Dialog zu widerlegen. Antijudaisten verwenden bevorzugt solche Thesen, verschweigen jedoch die folgenden Antithesen, sodass ein verfälschter Gesamteindruck zu den religiösen Leitlinien des Talmuds und damit auch der jüdischen Religion entsteht. Talmudgelehrte Die wichtigsten Talmudgelehrten des 20. Jahrhunderts: Orthodox * Rabbi Shlomo Zalman Auerbach * Rabbi Yechiel Michel Epstein (Autor des halachischen Werkes Aruch HaShulchan). * Rabbi Moshe Feinstein * Rabbi Yosef Eliahu Henkin * Rabbi Avraham Yesha'yahu Karelitz (der sog. Chazon Ish) * Rabbi leazar Menachem Shach * Rabbi Joseph Soloveitchik * Rabbi Adin Steinsaltz * Rabbi Yehiel Yaakov Weinberg (Seridei Eish) Konservativ * Rabbi Louis Ginzberg * Rabbi Saul Lieberman * Dr. Judith Hauptman * Rabbi David Weiss Halivni * Rabbi Jacob Neusner Siehe auch * Liste der Mischnatraktate * Gesamtverzeichnis der deutschsprachigen Talmudausgabe * Gemara * Tora * Jeschiwa * Klaus (Talmudschule) * Karaiten Ausgaben * I. Epstein, Hg., The Babylonian Talmud. Translated into English with notes, glossary and indices, 35 Bde., London 1935–1952 (Nachdruck in 18 Bänden London 1961) * Lazarus Goldschmidt (Übersetzer): Der Babylonische Talmud, 12 Bde., Frankfurt/M. 2002, ISBN 3-633-54200-0 (Nachdruck; ursprünglich Berlin 1929–1936) * The Schottenstein Edition Talmud Bavli English Edition. Mesorah Artscroll. New York * The Safra Edition Talmud Bavli. Französische Übersetzung aus dem Mesorah Artscroll Verlag. New York Konkordanzen * Chayim Yehoshua Kasovsky, Thesaurus Talmudis. Concordantiae Verborum quae in Talmude Babilonico reperiuntur, 41 Bände, Jerusalem 1954–1982 * Biniamin Kosowsky, Thesaurus Nominum Quae in Talmude Babylonico Reperiuntur, Jerusalem 1976 ff. Literatur * Barbara Beuys: Heimat und Hölle. Jüdisches Leben in Europa durch zwei Jahrtausende. Rowohlt, Reinbek 1996, ISBN 3-498-00590-1, S. 114 ff. * Abraham Berliner: Censur und Confiscation hebräischer Bücher im Kirchenstaate. Auf Grund der Inquisitions Akten in der Vaticana und Vallicellana. Verlag Itzkowski, Berlin 1891. * Moshe Carmilly-Weinberger: Censorship and freedom of expression in Jewish history. Sepher-Hermon-Press, New York 1977, ISBN 0-87203-070-9. * Jacob Neusner: The Formation of the Babylonian Talmud (Studia post-biblica; 17). Brill, Leiden 1970. * Hannelore Noack: „Unbelehrbar?“ Antijüdische Agitation mit entstellten Talmudzitaten; antisemitische Aufwiegelung durch Verteufelung der Juden. University Press, Paderborn 2001, ISBN 3-935023-99-5 (zugl. Dissertation, Universität Paderborn 1999). * Marc-Alain Ouaknin: Das verbrannte Buch. Den Talmud lesen. Edition Quadriga, Berlin 1990, ISBN 3-88679-182-3. * Leo Prijis: Die Welt des Judentums. Religion, Geschichte, Lebensweise. 4. Aufl. Beck, München 1996, ISBN 3-406-36733-X, S. 55 ff. * Raphael Rabbinovicz: Diqduqe Soferim. Variae Lectiones in Mischnam et in Talmud Babylonicum. Mayana-Hokma 1959/60 (16 Bde.; Nachdruck der Ausgabe München 1868–1886). * Günter Stemberger: Einleitung in Talmud und Midrasch. 8. Aufl. Beck, München 1992, ISBN 3-406-36695-3. * Yaacov Zinvirt: Tor zum Talmud, Berlin 2009 Weblinks * * * Inhaltsübersicht zum Talmud (Vergleich der Traktate von Mischna, Babylonischem und Palästinischem Talmud) * Talmud.de (Übersicht mit einer Liste der einzelnen Traktate) * Babylonischer Talmud, Pergamenthandschrift, Frankreich (?) 1342, Bayerische Staatsbibliothek, Signatur: Cod.hebr. 95 (Online-Dokumentation der Handschrift) * Dokumentation „Gefälschte Talmud-Zitate vor Gericht“ (Duisburger Institut für Sprach- und Sozialforschung, DISS) * Jüdisches Recht * Der Prozess gegen den Talmud Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Talmud Kategorie:Jüdische Theologie